


Road Trip

by Astarte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV Dana Scully, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-26
Updated: 2001-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemand, der sich noch nie geirrt hat, zumindest wenn es ums Autofahren geht, irrt sich nun mal jetzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Mir ging die Szene aus ‚Fight the Future’ nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und die Frage, was passiert wäre, wenn ihnen der Sprit ausgegangen wäre - Irgendwann später. Geschrieben 2001, revidiert Juni 2007.

„Mulder, sag mir bitte, dass es sich hier um einen deiner Teenagerträume handelt und du nur den Spruch loswerden willst: ‚Baby, wir haben keinen Sprit mehr!‘“ Du versuchst ruhig zu bleiben, kein Grund sich aufzuregen, wenn dein Partner dich mal wieder Mitten in der Nacht irgendwo hinschleppte, nur weil auffällig in der Luft schwebende Lichter gesehen wurden.

„Ähm...“

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich hier im Nirgendwo mit dir feststecke!“ Kein Grund sich aufzuregen, wenn er nicht auf dich hören wollte, um nachzutanken. Wirklich kein Grund um sich aufzuregen. Bleib ruhig, tief durchatmen. Eins, zwei, drei. 

Wann hörte er schon mal auf dich, oder?

„Also Scully, irgendwie scheint die Benzinanzeige nicht zu funktionieren.“ Definitiv die falsche Antwort, Mulder.

„Nein, sie funktioniert einwandfrei. Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass wir tanken müssen? Mmh? Aber nein, Mister-Ich-irre-mich-nie-in-Sachen-Auto meinte ja, dass die Reserve noch für zehn Meilen reicht. Mulder was glaubst du eigentlich, weshalb das Reserve heißt? Nur so zum Spaß? Oder um die Leute zum verfrühten Benzinkauf anzuregen?“ Kein Grund um sich aufzuregen, dass du mitgegangen bist, war eindeutig dein Fehler. Also vier, fünf, sechs.

„Aber beim alten Modell -“ Sieben, acht, neun, zehn. Antworten, aber ruhig, ausflippen bringt nichts. 

„Mulder, das hier ist aber nicht das Alte, sondern das Neue und außerdem ist das einerlei, weil wir vor ungefähr fünf Meilen an einer Tankstelle vorbeigefahren sind und wir zu dem Zeitpunkt schon in Reserve waren. Aber nein, wir müssen ja durchfahren, weil es nur noch zehn Meilen sind.“ Ganz ruhig, weiter tief durchatmen. Es geht doch, ganz ruhig. Elf, zwölf, dreizehn. Diese Taktik funktionierte fast immer.

„Aber ich dachte wirklich -“ Oh, er hat gedacht? Erstaunlich, hätte er auf dich gehört, würden wir nicht hier sitzen. Komm schon, Dana, nicht darüber nachdenken. Vierzehn, fünfzehn, sechzehn.

„Schon klar, was du dachtest, lass sie doch reden, das reicht ewig und nun?“ Siebzehn, achtzehn, neunzehn, zwanzig. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ Schon besser, konstruktive Lösungsansätze suchen, besser als hier wie eine Zicke zu streiten, obwohl letzteres auch seinen Reiz im Moment hätte. Einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig.

„Ich schau mal, ob wir einen Reservekanister haben, 'kay!“

_„Reserve_ kanister!“ 

Vierundzwanzig, fünfundzwanzig, sechsundzwanzig. Alles wird gut, Dana, du wirst hier nicht Mitten im absoluten Nirgendwo deinen Partner erschießen, weil er mal wieder nicht auf dich gehört hat, auch wenn du alle forensischen Beweise verwischen könntest und du weißt, wie man es zu einem perfekten Mord machen könnte. Siebenundzwanzig, achtundzwanzig, neunundzwanzig. 

Du könntest behaupten, er sei von Aliens entführt worden oder von Big Foot oder dem Teufel von Jersey oder was auch immer. Dreißig, einunddreißig, zweiunddreißig. Okay, schon wieder besser. Denk daran, du liebst ihn die meiste Zeit, das hier ist nur eine Phase, okay, Dana? Nur eine Phase.

„Und?“

„Nein, ich probier über die Vermittlung, die Tankstelle zu erreichen.“

„Gute Idee!“ Einfach nicht hinhören, Dana, er wird das schon schaffen. Ist ja keine Kunst. Er hat schon andere Situationen gemeistert, dann wird er es wohl auf die Reihe kriegen, jemanden hierher zu beordern, der Sprit mitbringen kann.

“Nein, kein absoluter Notfall! - Ja, ach so. Das geht natürlich vor. - Ja, wir können warten. Wann werden Sie voraussichtlich hier sein? - Mmh, in zwei Stunden, das geht in Ordnung! Sie wissen, wo wir ungefähr stehen? - Ja genau, Richtung Norden, fünf Meilen oder so. Okay, dann bis in zwei Stunden!“ 

Du hast zwei Stunden Zeit um alle Spuren zu verwischen. Am besten lockst du ihn aus dem Auto und ein Stückchen in das Nirgendwo da draußen und dann drückst du ab, das wird ihm bestimmt nicht wehtun. So rein medizinisch gesehen. In einer Sekunde ist alles vorbei. Nein, nein, andere Richtung denken, Dana, positiv denken!

„Also Mulder?“

„Scully, du hast doch den Crash gesehen, an dem wir vorbeigekommen sind, oder?“

„Ja!“

„Der Abschleppwagen von der Tankstellen wird erstmal dort gebraucht. Die Polizei ist fertig und die Strasse muss für den Verkehr freigemacht werden. Also werden wir uns noch zwei Stunden gedulden müssen, bis hier einer herkommen kann und wir weiter können.“

„Für welchen Verkehr?“

„Scully, ist doch egal, für irgendeinen, jedenfalls muss die Strasse geräumt werden. Komm schon, Scully, zwei Stunden mit mir können doch wohl nicht so schlimm sein.“

„Oh Mulder, du hast keine Ahnung!“

„Und wenn ich dir sage, du hast Recht gehabt und ich krieche vor dir im Staub? Mmh, ist das ein Angebot?“

„Mulder, ich hasse dich!“

„Aber die meiste Zeit liebst du mich, oder?“

„Tja, wenn du Recht hast, hast du Recht!“ Außerdem ist es auch mal ganz schön, deinen Kinnladen Richtung Boden krachen zu sehen, ohne dass das Paranormale beteiligt ist.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, Mulder? Du schaust so komisch!“


End file.
